


Morning Has Broken

by elandhop



Series: Stay [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and a lil angst, Gen, Wynonna and Waverly bond, the morning after no not that kind of morning after the morning after they become PARENTS, their kid doesn't realize they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Ariel has a puzzled look on her face.“Why you kiss her on the lips? Only boys and girls kiss on the lips, like Flynn and Rapunzel.”They're in Haught Shit.Or,It's their first morning as a family of three, and between snuggles, Waverly and Nicole's five-year-old foster daughter has a few questions about their relationship.





	Morning Has Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback on this series. I never imagined so many people would read and leave wonderful comments that boost my confidence, and inspire me to write more! 
> 
> If you would like to read the first two parts of this story, here they are, although they do not have to be read beforehand to enjoy this story. All you need to know is that Waverly and Nicole are new foster parents to a little girl named Ariel.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1100964
> 
> As always, if you have any prompts for this series, please leave a comment!

**Morning**

It’s the middle of the night, and Waverly’s back is killing her. She crouches up on her elbows, squints, and looks around at her settings.

Suddenly, she realizes she’s not in bed, but instead on the floor. Waverly thanks whoever is listening above that Alice’s bedroom floor is not hardwood but rather lined with fuzzy purple carpet. She gets on her knees and sees the cutest thing in the world; it’s hard not to squeal.

Nicole’s got her arms around Ariel, the little girl’s head safely tucked under her chin. Ariel’s arms are wrapped around Nicole’s neck, and it’s impossible to tell whose red hair belongs to whom. Waverly wishes she had her phone so she could snap a picture.

Suddenly, she realizes that she has to pee. She creeps out of the bedroom on her tiptoes and makes her way to the bathroom.

Or, she almost does, when she literally bumps into her sister in the hallway.

“ _Wy_ nonna!”

Wynonna doesn’t appear as shocked to see Waverly up, albeit it can’t be before five in the morning, and raises an eyebrow.

“I was coming in to check on my kid. Make sure she’s breathing and all that good stuff. How’s yours?” 

Waverly smirks, and looks down, although she can’t keep the shit-eating grin off of her face.

“She’s cuddling with her CoCo.”

Wynonna has to slap her palm over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

“ _CoCo. CoCo._ That’s great. And you are? Let me guess…” Wynonna puts her index finger on her chin to feign that she’s thinking hard.

Waverly sighs.

“Let me pee, _My Nonna_.”

“Whatever you say, baby girl.”

As Waverly closes the bathroom door, Wynonna opens her daughter’s door and pops her head in. She doesn’t leave until she’s kissed Alice on the forehead, and pulls the covers up to her chin.

She also picks Alice’s Peppa Pig off the floor and rests it next to her daughter’s head, not before giving Peppa’s cold, dead, eyes the finger.

She has no clue how Haught Stuff fits in that _toddler-_ sized bed, but when she sees Ariel clinging to her like a vice, she knows why Nicole and Waverly aren’t sleeping in their bedroom tonight.

Waverly comes out of the bathroom and sees that Wynonna is trying hard not to smile.

“I told you they’re cute.”

Wynonna puts an arm around Waverly.

“I gave Peppa the finger.”

“You did _not_ just give the finger to a stuffed animal, Wynonna.”

“C’mon. You can sleep with me tonight.”

“With _Doc_? There’s no way three of us are fitting into your bed, Wynonna. Plus, no offense I don’t want to sleep with-”

_“Waverly._ We’re sleeping in your room. And I swear to god if I see Nicole’s _handcuffs_ or your _lingerie_ laying around, I’m crawling back into bed with Doc. He doesn’t have cold feet like you.”

Waverly grabs Wynonna’s hand and leads the way to her bedroom.

“I don’t have cold feet.”

 

* * *

 

Once they’re settled into bed, Wynonna gives Waverly a _let’s talk_ look.

“So… how do you feel about this whole being a Mommy thing, baby girl?”

Waverly shrugs.

“I’m terrified, Wynonna. She’s so little; I’m afraid I’m going to break her or something.”

Wynonna takes Waverly’s hand in her own.

“My little tiny baby girl could never break her baby girl.”

Wynonna slaps the sheets with her other hand.

“Haught Stuff could break that kiddy bed though.”

Waverly rolls her eyes at her big sister and whispers.

“The thing I’m most afraid of breaking is her heart, Wy.”

“Oh _Waverly.”_ The sound of her favorite voice in the world makes Waverly turn over, and she sees her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe, carrying their passed out kid.

Wynonna leans over and kisses her baby sister’s cheek.

“You could never do that, Wave. I know I talk shit all the time, but… you and Haught have _got_ this. If _I_ of all people can be a somewhat decent _me_ to Alice, so can you.”

“Thanks, Wynonna.” Waverly motions for Nicole to climb into bed, and takes Ariel from her arms. She positions the little girl between them, and Ariel instinctively moves into Waverly’s side.

Wynonna gives a long, drawn out, sigh, but climbs out of bed.

“I suppose I’m being kicked out.”.

“Go sleep with your boyfr- _Doc,_ ” Waverly whispers, knowing Wynonna doesn’t like labels.

Wynonna’s halfway out the door when she turns around.

“I prefer that you call him my long-term partn- _pal_ with a _lot_ of benefits.”

* * *

 

Wynonna all but closes the door quietly which makes Ariel stir in her sleep.

“My baby is so cute when she’s snuggling with our baby,” Waverly reaches over Ariel and nuzzles Nicole’s cheek with her knuckles.

She swears she can see Nicole blush in the darkness.

“She likes her CoCo’s cuddles, and so do I” Waverly adds.

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s knuckles.

“She likes her Wavy, too.”

Nicole and Waverly rest their arms over Ariel’s sleeping form, and Waverly drifts off to sleep as Nicole’s fingers draw patterns on her hand and lower arm.

“Don’t worry, Waves. We’re going to do this together,” Nicole whispers.

Once Waverly’s breath is steady, Nicole strokes her new baby’s cheek.

“And you, my Princess are going to be so safe and loved here, you don’t even know. CoCo will teach you how to ride a bike, and maybe how to feed Calamity Jane if you want, and don’t you worry about anything because …I can already tell we’re going to like having you around.”

Nicole closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep as Waverly unconsciously pulls her closer.

 

* * *

 

When she wakes up in the morning, Ariel knows she’s somewhere different than where she slept the night before. She doesn’t see the sticky glow-in-the-dark stars that hang on Alice’s ceiling, nor the Peppa Pig poster that hangs on her wall.

But, she does see her CoCo and Wavy.

CoCo’s arm is around her and Wavy, and Wavy’s arm reaches around her and CoCo.

She can’t believe her eyes.

They didn’t leave.

Ariel yawns and Nicole’s eyes flutter open.

“Hey, my Princess.”

“Morning Co” Ariel puts her thumb in her mouth and nestles her head under Nicole’s chin.

“Are you my cuddle bug this morning?”

“Not bug. Icky. Cuddle princess.”

Nicole smiles.

“Okay, you’re my cuddle princess.”

“Movie?”

Nicole laughs, and Ariel wraps her arms around Nicole’s torso.

“You don’t miss a thing, do you?”

Ariel looks up at Nicole.

“Bed then movie, CoCo. Remember?”

Nicole beams and places a kiss on Ariel’s head.

“I remember. We’ll watch it after breakfast. First, we have to wait for our Waverly to wake up.”

Ariel looks up at Nicole again, and Nicole can see she’s confused because her smile forms into a frown.

“You kissed me.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to make  you uncom-.” Nicole’s heart starts beating fast, and it doesn’t stop until Ariel has practically climbed on top of her to kiss her head.

“There’s one for you” Ariel says, climbing back under the covers.                                 

“Can I give Wavy a kiss too?”

When Nicole nods, tears form in her eyes.

“Your Wavy would _love_ it if we woke her up with a bunch of kisses.”

Ariel isn’t sure why CoCo is crying, but adults are funny sometimes.

“Don’t cry, CoCo.” Then she does the one good thing she remembers her Mom showing her.

She blows CoCo a kiss.

“Keep it in your heart, and we are never that far apart.”

She stumbles over a few words, but CoCo is crying _again._ She moves toward Waverly, who is talking in her sleep. Something about Sheriffs and Hot Stuff and...

“Wavy, wake up!”

Waverly’s eyes snap open to see a much tinier redhead than the one she’s used to being in bed with hovering over her.

“Woah. Hi Princess Ariel”

Ariel plants a kiss on Waverly’s forehead and looks back at Nicole, who gives her a thumbs up.

Waverly thinks she’s about to melt into a puddle of goo. She wraps her arms around Ariel and presses kisses on her face and tummy, making her giggle.

“Wavy, you gotta give CoCo her Good-Morning-Kiss too.”Ariel clings to Waverly.

“Or else not fair,” she adds pointedly.

Waverly makes a face and pretends to think.

“You want _me_ to give a good morning kiss to Nicole?”

Ariel nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah.”

Nicole points at her cheek, and Waverly winks at her girlfriend.

“But what if Nicole has super stinky morning breath, Ari, should I still kiss her?”

“Hey!” Nicole pouts and starts to tickle Ariel.

Waverly inches closer to Nicole, and pecks her lips.

“Morning, my baby.”

Of course, she can’t deepen the kiss without their little girl seeing, so Nicole winks and silently vows to make it up to Waverly later.

“Morning baby.”

Ariel has a puzzled look on her face.

“Why you kiss her on the lips? Only boys and girls kiss on the lips, like Flynn and Rapunzel.”

_Well_ _Haught Shit._

“Well, Ariel, Wavy and I kiss each other on the lips because we love each other like a daddy- _man-_ ” Nicole looks over helplessly at Waverly.

“Sometimes boys love each other, and sometimes girls love each other, too. I love Nicole so much; I think it drives her crazy!”

“Like Marceline and Bubblegum?” Ariel’s eyes go wide.

“Yeah!” Nicole smiles. “Korra and Asami too.”

“Nic, that’s before her time,” Waverly teases.

Nicole pokes Waverly’s stomach playfully.

“Sometimes people have two Moms, or two dads, or a Mom and a dad.”

“I don’t got no one” Ariel pouts, and fat tears come rolling down her cheeks.

“You have Wavy and me. I promise. We’re not going anywhere. You can count on that.” Nicole scoops Ariel on her lap.

“You not send me back today?”

“Today?” Waverly exclaims. “We aren’t sending you anywhere, not when we’ve got a Disney movie to watch!”

She starts to tickle Ariel and feels relieved when the tiny redhead starts to laugh.

“Breakfast?”

Nicole nods.

“Oh yeah. Waffles or Pancakes?”

Ariel appears shocked, as Nicole pulls her on her lap.

“I get to _pick_?”

Waverly leans over and kisses Ariel’s right cheek as Nicole kisses her left one simultaneously.

“It’s an Ariel sandwich! Mwa Ha Ha!”

“You’re silly Wavy. Ariel sandwiches aren’t for breakfast.”

With that, Waverly helps Ariel put on her glasses, and carries her downstairs. It’s time to start their first full day as a family, even if Ariel can’t understand it yet.

They’ll sure as hell try to make her know she’s wanted and loved.


End file.
